


Cuddle Nest

by Katiecatlover196



Category: Humanmanals, Original Work
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Nonhuman Characters, One of them is human though, Other, Poly, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecatlover196/pseuds/Katiecatlover196
Summary: They all cuddle . that's it , that's all they do .
Relationships: Cats/Rosy, Raps/Cats, Raps/Cats/Rosy, Raps/Rosy





	Cuddle Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like here it a short thing for some stuff

Well here you are , your with your mates on your all's bed together . Blankets out lining the edges of the bed , to make a nest like shape on the king sized bed . You were on one side , Cats on the other , and Rosy in the middle , like how you normally slept . 

You all were in pajamas , special made though , by either you or Cats . At some point you would let them melt away to change form . But for now your mind was fuzzy with warmth , and the echo of that same warmth , form your power orbs that Cats and both Rosy had . 

A feed back loop of comfort and love . Cats was hugging Rosy , back legs tangled in to Rosy's own long legs . And rosy's face in your chest as she holded you . Pillows were at the top of the nest you and Cats had made .

Holding her you spoke , " You know , this is nice . " Rosy hummed in agreement and cats said " Yea it is . " Rosy pushed away from you a bit to look at you , and speak .

" Well I mean yea , every time you all drag me to cuddle you , it's nice . " She said smileing , you smiled back at the human . Your human .

You burryed her head back in to your chest , in the process holding on to cats side , as you souked in your mates heat . You spoke again . " Well I can't help it . 

You two are both so nice to cuddle with , ok . " They chuckled at you , rosys giggles reverberating in to you chest . And your own joy in your heart . 

Yea , you all needed to do this more often .

**Author's Note:**

> So like I think i did pretty on this one i think


End file.
